Field of the Disclosure
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of protecting a glass from an external shock and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the users demand a large-scaled screen in display apparatuses such as a smart phone, a phablet, and a tablet and simultaneously demand the overall size of the display apparatuses as small as possible.
According to the demands of the users, the current display apparatuses may provide a maximum screen in a limited size by employing the so-called narrow-bezel design which minimizes a bezel between a case and a display and by increasing a size of the display by the reduced size of the bezel.
In the typical display apparatuses, a display may be placed in a receiving portion formed in the inside of the case, a bezel is disposed along a border of the display, and then a glass is fixed to the case to protect the display so that the display is disposed in front of the display, that is, the display is disposed between the case and the glass. The glass may be bonded to the bezel.
However, as a bonding area between the case and the glass may be reduced due to the application of the narrow-bezel design in the current display apparatuses, it may be difficult to accomplish the robust bonding between the case and the glass. The bonding portion between the case and the glass may serve as a buffer which alleviates transfer of the external shock applied to the case to the glass in response to the display apparatus being falling in a state that the display apparatus is laid down. However, as the bonding area between the case and the glass is reduced, the buffering effect may be reduced.
In the display apparatus in the related art, a space having a preset size may be formed between an outer side of the glass and an inner side of the receiving portion of the case. The space may protect the glass by serving as a buffer so as not to directly transfer the external shock applied to the case to the glass in response to the display apparatus being falling in a state that the display apparatus is laid on its side. However, the space serving as the buffer may also be reduced according to the application of the narrow-bezel design to the display apparatuses, and thus the external shock may be directly transferred to the glass through the case in response to the display apparatus being falling in the state that the display apparatus is laid on its side.
Accordingly, the buffering function may be supplemented in the current display apparatuses by reinforcing the strength of the glass or by ensuring the thickness and rigidity of the case, but there is a difficulty in ensuring the space between the glass and the case due to the narrow-bezel design and there is a limit to overcome the problems due to the reduction in the bonding area between the glass and the case.
In general, the display apparatuses may fall in a state that the display apparatuses are laid down or laid on its side to receive a primary shock and then may fall upside down to receive a secondary shock, and the secondary shock may directly affect the glass.